


Kissing Practise

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: For a Price [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing, Sugar Daddy, that's it that's all there is in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: On the one hand, getting Yamcha to help Tien practise kissing is the least kinky thing Tien has done since they started their arrangement. On the other hand, it's sort of weird that it's come this far into the agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man writing kissing in detail when the last time you kissed someone was over 2 years ago and you have little to no desire to ever partake in it again is a _challenge_
> 
> But I just really wanted to write something about Tien learning how to be a better kisser??? So here we are I guess.

“Teach me how to kiss.”

Tien’s hands were folded in his lap, his shoulders high around his ears. He wasn’t meeting Yamcha’s eyes; he seemed embarrassed. Normally, Yamcha wouldn’t blame him. A request like that was kind of telling; it was admitting that you didn’t know how to do something as simple as _kiss_. But considering what they’d already done—hell, they’d had their first time just minutes after their first kiss, and Tien had _paid_ him for it. Considering that, it was hard to see why Tien was embarrassed about kissing when he hadn’t been at all awkward about pinning Yamcha to his bed and jerking him off. Or about their phone sex, and the hand job that had come after the phone sex, and making Yamcha walk around in a tiny apron, and getting Yamcha to sit on Tien’s face. Tien was awkward about kissing, but not sex.

Yamcha didn’t get it, but then Tien had always been a little weird.

“Um, okay,” he said. “Why?”

“Because.” Tien shrugged, still, keeping all three eyes trained somewhere over Yamcha’s shoulder. “I’m not very good at it, and I want to learn. Teach me how to be a better kisser.” His eyes flicked to Yamcha’s lips, then away again. “That’s today’s favour. For you to teach me to kiss better.”

Yamcha pursed his lips. “Alright, but I’m not really sure how.” He knelt on the bed in front of Tien, studying him. Everything in his body was still taut and tense, and Yamcha reached for one of his hands. “Hey, relax. It’s just kissing.”

Tien hesitated, but nodded and rolled his shoulders. “Right. Just kissing. It’s nothing special or anything; just kissing.” He let out a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Good.” Yamcha leaned forward, resting his other hand on Tien’s knee. The positioning was a little uncomfortable, but he could make it work. “So, when it comes right down to it, kissing is just pressing your lips to someone else’s. There’s tongue and all that too, but right now we’re going to focus on lips.” Tien bit his lip. “Don’t do that. I can’t kiss you properly if you’re biting your lip.”

“Sorry.”

He squeezed Tien’s hand. “Don’t be sorry. Just shut your eyes and let me show you how it’s done.”

Tien nodded, took a breath, and let his eyelids droop shut. Yamcha took a breath and steeled himself. What was he getting all nervous for? It wasn’t like they’d never kissed before or anything. Bracing himself on Tien’s knees, he leaned forward and let their lips brush softly before pressing closer for a real kiss. He only let it last a moment before he moved away again. Tien leaned forward to follow him, but Yamcha stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Hold it,” he said. Tien cracked one eye open, looking quizzically at Yamcha. “That’s your basic kiss,” he explained. “Simple, sweet, nothing too fancy.” He moved his finger away and replaced it with his lips, moving them gently against Tien’s. Tien responded easily enough, kissing him gently and, if Yamcha didn’t know better, almost shyly. One of Tien’s hands landed softly on Yamcha’s cheek, and Yamcha moved away again, cracking a wry smile. “There, you’re not so bad.”

Tien opened his eyes and smiled hesitantly. “Yeah?”

Yamcha swallowed. Was this really the same person who made Yamcha wear lingerie and lace for his weird kink in exchange for money? Tien had no business being all… _sweet_. It was weird.

But at the same time, it made Yamcha want to see more.

“Sure.” Yamcha cleared his throat and tucked his fingers under Tien’s chin, tilting it up. “Now we’re going to get into the fun part.”

Tien licked his lips and closed his eyes again. “Okay.”

Yamcha faltered for a split second, thrown off by how into it Tien was getting, but slid his lips against Tien’s again anyway. They were wet, and warm, and they parted readily when Yamcha moved against them, sucking Tien’s bottom lip before licking into Tien’s mouth. Tien’s hand moved from Yamcha’s cheek to his hip, pulling him forward to settle on Tien’s lap, and Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck. The positioning was better, easier on Yamcha and generally more comfortable. Yamcha tilted his head, sealing their mouths together better, their kiss getting a little sloppier as they got more enthusiastic.

It had been a long time since Yamcha just made out with someone. Tien was definitely still a beginner, sure, but he was a fast learner, nipping and sucking at Yamcha’s lips and sliding his tongue around Yamcha’s. Yamcha was starting to get a little warm, and they’d probably have to stop soon if they didn’t want him doing something embarrassing.

Despite that, Tien was the first to stop this time, pulling back with glassy eyes. “Oh,” he said, sounding as dazed as he looked.

Yamcha smirked. “Want to try taking the lead this time?”

A strangled noise came from Tien’s throat, and then he was on Yamcha again, pressing hard, moving rapidly, his hot tongue in Yamcha’s mouth before Yamcha could blink. Yamcha fought down his instinct to try and take control, instead letting Tien explore and gently prodding him towards actions Yamcha liked—sucking his lip, small, quick bites, moving back into a regular kiss before bringing the tongue back for more.

Tien pulled back and ran his lips down Yamcha’s neck, and without thinking about it Yamcha tipped his head back for him. “Hey, hold on,” he protested, gasping when Tien bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I thought I was just showing you how to kiss.”

Tien looked up at him, pleading and mischievous at once. “I’m still kissing you. Just somewhere else.” He went back to Yamcha’s neck before he could reply, his hands low on Yamcha’s back.

Yamcha gripped Tien’s shoulders and tilted his head to the side so Tien could kiss him better. Well. A little extra kissing practise never hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Tien is awkward about kissing because he has caught THE FEELINGS


End file.
